Making Up
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: A slight misunderstanding gets Bella off.. in more ways than one. BXE.. AH/AU


Thanks to **fatallyobssessed **and **Lillie Cullen** who inadvertently inspired me to write this. I break out in a sweat every time I read one of their stories, sweaty palms and all, and I'm damned glad that girls will never go blind from too much self love (snickers).

**Summary: **Making up was never this sexy. BxE, Slightly OCC.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. However, any similarities to any other work is highly coincidental but I will admit to reading a few of Gena Showalter's books, so if you've read them and see some similar wording to her books.. duly noted. Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I just claim simply erotic dreams.

* * *

_**Making Up..**_

"Bella."

"Yup."

"Will you talk to me?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"No. You're underneath your truck tinkering and giving me one word answers."

I slid out from under the truck and glared at Edward.

"I am not _tinkering_. I changed my oil, changed the disc pads and now I'm checking the axles."

"Bella, you can't even fit under the truck."

I scowled and slid back under the hood as far as I could, grumbling about nuts and bolts. I wanted to remove _his_ nuts.

I heard him sigh. "Come on Bella, can we not do this please?"

"Do what Edward? If you want to go on about your business, feel free to do what you want. I won't stop you." I muttered icily.

"Bella! For chissakes, nothing happened! You practically walked in at the wrong time."

I snorted.

Edward swore.

"No, listen – that's not what I meant. You came in when she was doing some dare some of her girlfriends put her up to."

I slid out again. "A dare? How convenient. I walk in just as the one girl who has been trying to get you into her bed since she realized she had breasts _pushing _said breasts into your face and I'm not supposed to get upset? I didn't see you backing off. You're lucky I didn't snatch the bitch up off you."

Edward chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You might not want to be laughing Edward. I have a screwdriver in my hand and I'm a foot away from a monkey wrench."

He knelt in front of me. His penny-coloured hair was messy and wet, flopping over his eyes. He'd just showered but forgot to shave. Or maybe it was deliberate. That man knew all the tricks to get me weak. I tried my best to drag my eyes away from his white t-shirt stretched tight over his chest. I gripped the screwdriver tighter.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but to see you dragging Lauren off of me would've been quite hilarious. Or better yet, sexy. Cat fight." Edward's jade eyes sparkled as he meowed, moving his hand out like a cat scratching.

A red haze settled over my vision.

"Oh now she's sexy? Forget the couch, your ass is sleeping on the lawn chair." I snapped at him and slid back under my truck. I needed the distraction now more than ever. The past two hours I had been out here did little to abate my anger. I was miserable, sweaty and dirty, and now more pissed. I eyed the oil rag. I should rub it over his damned t-shirt. But Edward dirty was another thought that triggered another emotion.

"Bella?"

I ignored him. He chuckled again.

"You're even more cuter when you're mad, you know? Your nose does that funny little thing..."

I scowled at the gas line above me.

"Bells. I'll drag you out from under there if you don't talk me. Are you supposed to even be under there?"

I didn't answer. I was planning on grabbing the discarded disc pad and rub it all over his crisp, clean, white t-shirt. I dared him to pull me out.

Suddenly I was being yanked from out underneath the truck; Edward lay beside me, that stupid lazy grin on his face.

"Go away Edward. Unless you want to be wearing this oil I suggest you leave me alone." I met his gaze.

He reached a hand up to push my hair behind my ear. I slapped his hand away with my greasy hand, he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm still mad at you. Don't touch me."

Edward mock-frowned as he gazed at me. "Aww, come on Bells, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it; leaving me while you went to hang out with your boys and a bunch of floozies." I scowled.

He guffawed. "You waved at _your brother_ when he came to pick me up. And that bunch of floozies were friends of ours since high school."

"Yea, they were floozies then and they're floozies now. The only reason they even talked to me was because they hoped to hook up with either you, Emmett or Jazz. I should've punctured Lauren's fake tits last night when I had a chance."

Edward really frowned this time. "Lauren has fake boobs? Huh. Never noticed."

I threw the oil rag at him and tried to get up. He grabbed my arm to keep me sitting. As usual, the familiar tingle sparked like an electric charge whenever he touched me. I watched as his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared.

"Bella, would you let me make it up to you?" His voice had dropped lower, honey and lust dripping over me.

Half-heartedly I shook my head. "I'm still mad at you, Edward. I'm not gonna just kiss and make-up."

"Who said anything about just kissing?" he murmured.

He reached for me, grabbing onto my waist as he hauled me onto his lap. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip before bringing his lips to mine. All resistance flew out the window as soon as our lips met. My mouth was fused to his, tingling heat spreading from our connection.

My hands reached up to grab at the hair at the nape of his neck; I tugged and Edward growled, the sound reverberating through my own body, making my nipples harden against his chest. I ran my nails over his scalp and he growled again, grabbing my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh as he squeezed.

When breathing became necessary, I reluctantly pulled away, my chest heaving against Edward. He simply diverted his attention, peppering scorching kisses along my throat; his fingers trailed up, under my arm, slipping inside my overalls, and to my sports bra. His tongue licked a hot trail up my neck and I hissed as he bit my earlobe and pinched each nipple at the same time.

I gripped onto his hard shoulders, tightening my hold on his hair. I pressed against his chest, grinding my hips onto his lap, satisfied at my growing present. I nearly purred as Edward switched his movements to the other side of my neck, palming my breasts through the bra.

So caught up in the throbbing underneath me, I was surprised when Edward spoke.

"Bella, we're in the garage, the door is wide open. Are you sure you want to put on a show for our neighbours? Especially in your condition?"

Roughly I dragged his head back, glaring at him.

"How the fuck are you able to talk right now?" I rasped.

"Not a simple fe-," I claimed his lips again, more so to shut him up, satisfied at the guttural groan he emitted in surrender. The idea that my neighbours could be watching our little make-up session made my non-existing panties wet.

My man growled beneath me as I wrapped my hands around his neck, licking his lips, nibbling and biting, our tongues battling for dominance. A hot ache burned in my body as Edward kissed me with fervour. His fingers dug painfully into my flesh – deliciously painful yet I wanted more contact. Needed more.

I broke our kiss to tug his t-shirt off. Tight as it was, it gave me quite a struggle. Edward snickered at my frustration and dragged it over his head, tossing it somewhere behind us.

Sweet Jesus he was big. Everywhere. His neck, his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his thighs. I grinned widely as my favourite part throbbed against me: I was dying to bring it out and play. I feasted on the man specimen in front of me for a second before he was back at my throat nibbling. My nails scratched along his back and he moaned, deep and feral.

Moving so quickly I barely registered it, Edward slipped the overalls sleeves off and ran a finger down the centre of my back. I shivered in spite of the blazing trail his fingertips had ignited. He reached up and pulled my hair from its ponytail, fisting his hands in the mess and tugged my neck backwards for better access to my neck and throat.

My clit jumped.

I swore I'd combust if we didn't get out of these clothes. Or just take my overalls off. If he kept this up, I'd be soaking his jeans in a few minutes. Little did I care. He was nibbling on a spot just behind my ear.

I cooed.

My toes curled.

My breath caught.

My heart hammered.

This man would be the death of me.

I needed my clothes off. Now.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Hmmm?" his answering rumble against my neck went straight to my nipples.

"Holy fuck, do that again!" I whispered.

Edward chuckled against my throat. This time the vibrations went straight to my core.

"Fuck me... sideways." I murmured.

Edward brought my head back up to look at me, the jade pools of his eyes impossibly darkening and deepening.

"That can be arranged." He whispered fiercely.

He stood up, my legs moved to wrap themselves around his waist automatically, pressing my hot core above his hard cock, still sheathed in his pants. He moved forward and settled me onto the top of my truck.

"Perfect height." He gave me that lazy grin and leaned over me.

I barely recognized the whirring of the garage door as it closed. The only light coming in was from the kitchen door open to the side. Edward stood in front of me, his bronze hair in disarray and his chiselled chest beckoning for me to touch him; he looked almost surreal. He was staring at me with such intensity my whole body throbbed with that same electricity when we touched. He was practically fucking me with his eyes.

He was six-foot-three of lust incarnate.

With another quick pull, Edward had my overalls at his feet, settling himself between my thighs. He raised an eyebrow at the midnight blue boxers I wore.

"I got out of bed still mad and grabbed the first thing out of the dryer."

He nodded and gulped to clear his throat. I felt his dick pulse between my legs. I grinned wickedly.

"They look good on you. But I think I'd prefer them off." His voice was literally dripping raw carnal pleasure. Wetness pooled between my legs.

Edward was in no mood to go slow. Neither was I. In a matter of seconds, my bra and boxers had disappeared along with his jeans, and my ass rested against the cool metal of my truck. I didn't give a fuck about my wax job. On the truck that is.

He was hard for me. Ready and throbbing. Thick man flesh pulsed against his stomach and my mouth watered. Edward gave me that grin that said he knew I was ogling him. I didn't give a fuck. He shook his head, chuckling and pinned me against the bonnet with his chest; the cool against my back, Edward scorching me with his kiss.

His lips burned against mine and my hands tangled in his hair and I whimpered when his cock brushed against my clit.

I reached between us and gathered some of my wetness then wrapped my hands around his cock, stroking as much as I could of his thickness with my small hand. I rubbed my thumb against the head, then ran my fingers underneath, feeling that thick vein throb with want.

Edward hissed and covered my hand with his. His tongue explored my mouth as our fingers explored his hot steel flesh. He touched the tip of his cock against my centre and I whimpered, my whole body trembled in anticipation. He pulled back and then rubbed his length against me, slipping into my wet core briefly before retreating again.

"Quit fucking around Cullen." I muttered against his lips.

He straightened and looked at me, one side of his mouth curling into a crooked grin as he stared at me. I was sure the dark desire reflected in his eyes mirrored my own.

He bit his bottom lip lazily then bent to kiss me, sliding deep into me with one hard thrust.

My scream into his mouth morphed into a long moan as my whole body vibrated with the intensity of my orgasm. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, retreating from the blinding kaleidoscope of colours desire and adrenaline projected in front of them.

"Look at me Bella."

My eyes snapped back to his at his soft command; I couldn't look away if I tried. My breathing staggered and I clutched at nothing before grabbing onto his ass as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm.

"Holy fuck." I moaned.

I could feel him inside me, stretching me so deliciously. One of his hands moved to my breast, his skilled fingers coaxing my nipples to attention. His other hand was digging into my hips as he thrust back and forth into me repeatedly, the pain adding to my pleasure as he moved within me. He pinched and fondled my breasts, making me make the most unladylike sounds, but I couldn't care. His gaze locked onto my face, refusing to look away. His eyes were impossibly dark, his jaw set. His licked his lips and my clit jumped in response.

Edward leaned over me, sliding even deeper inside, kissing his way to my ear, his warm breath tickling my face. He thrust into me harder still, and I swore, digging my nails into his back. I arched my back, my nipples pebbling against his chest.

"My Bella." He whispered, his breath hot on my ear.

My nails raked over his back, and I buried my fingers in his hair.

"My hot, wet, tight little spitfire." He breathed.

I bit my lip. The loss of eye contact didn't take away from Edward's intensity. As long as he was touching me, my while body was on fire.

"So sexy. So strong. So hard. So wet." He whispered.

I shuddered.

I tried to respond. Really, I did. Funny sounds came out, so I just moaned, running my nails over his scalp, relishing in his answering moan. I wanted to pull him closer still – deeper, into me.

His hand tickled onto my side, grabbing onto my waist as he pounded harder, going longer and faster and impossibly deep. All my pulse points began a wicked dance in anticipation. I could feel the pleasure building from my toes, and I welcomed it.

"Bella, sweet and dangerous, beautiful vixen." He nuzzled my neck again, nipping lightly and this time I dug my nails so hard, I was sure to draw blood.

The tingle sparked from my fingertips, moving through me slowly, and I tried to tell him, but he was nibbling on my neck and I was moaning, so I locked my legs around his waist as this new explosion surged through me.

I closed my eyes as a string of curses fluttered out my mouth and I clenched myself around Edward, my breathing halted as he thrust hard once more, laying his head on my shoulder, panting as his hot seed spilled into me. I felt the shaking begin as his hands fisted in my hair and he sucked on my neck; I felt him throbbing inside me as yet another orgasm shattered through me, throwing me off the edge again as he calmed himself.

Somewhere angels and cherubs were singing. I visited the Milky Way and beyond, probably saw a meteor or two before I floated back to earth, my breathing ragged and my hair soaked, my husband gazing at me in something akin to wonder as he surveyed the multitude of emotions I knew flickering across my face.

I reached up a trembling hand to brush his dripping wet hair away from his face. Edward captured my hand, kissing my palm, before running his nose along my wrist, flicking a tongue out to capture the sweat that lingered there.

"Quite a fright we'd have given the neighbours there, huh? A five-month pregnant woman fucking on top of an old Chevy." He grinned at me.

He bent to kiss my stomach, working his way up my chest before kissing my chin. I tried to control my breathing, but his kisses were distracting.

"Well, you did attack me." He said, slightly out of breath, a smug look on his face.

"Can you blame me? You come out looking like sex incarnate when I'm trying to be mad at you and you expect me to behave myself? I'm pregnant Edward. I'd have raped you sooner had you been home. Mad or not. I'd just go back to ignoring you after I'd sated my appetite." I rubbed his scruffy jaw.

He rubbed his nose against my chest as he laughed.

"Well, you did lock me out of the house. Hey, how'd you get my keys anyway?"

I touched my forehead with a finger. "You forget who my brother is. He'd steal the cookie out of the jar right from under mom's nose." I grinned.

"Let's hope our son doesn't inherit your unlawful skills."

"Who says its a boy?" I raised an eyebrow.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm a Cullen. Us men live to procreate with more strong Cullen men. Not that I'd mind a daughter though. I've love to have someone to spoil." He kissed my stomach while he watched me, winking as he did.

"I just know." He said softly.

He kissed up my body again. He pressed his lips to mine, still swollen and bruised, licking my bottom lip. He kissed me softly, moving his lips slowly against mine.

His fingers pinched at my nipples then made their way down to my love bud, who knew him all too well, quite intimately as a matter of fact.

I whimpered as he slipped a finger into my wet heat; he licked my lips, before diving into my mouth, tangling my tongue with his.

I moaned as I felt him harden against my thigh. My hands went to fist in his hair again. Need still clawed through me; I could never get enough.

"Bella?" he said, his voice husky.

My name on his lips sounded like heaven reached on a sexual high, but how on earth did this man expect a coherent answer when he was kissing me?

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say something about fucking you sideways?"

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N** – Reviews are almost as good as a sexual high courtesy of the bronze-haired one himself. Gimme.


End file.
